


The Only Answer

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine has been dating Kagami for eight years and has to decide if he wants to spend another eighty with the man.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Maybe he was still off kilter from Kagami’s proposal or maybe he was just getting old, but as Kagami’s lips parted his he wasn’t thinking that Kagami tasted like toothpaste or the coffee he must have had before coming over, no Aomine’s brain was temporarily hijacked by one belonging to a poet because Kagami’s mouth moving against his right then tasted like possibility, tasted like his future, tasted like home.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwindlingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/gifts).



Aomine leaned against the balcony rail. The sun was coming up. Dawn, like giant unseen hands, wove a colorful tapestry through the rapidly brightening sky, creating an abstract pattern made up of scarlet threads and golden creases. Deep in thought, he didn’t even notice the beauty of it, just stared unblinking out at nothing at all.

He’d been up almost all night. Not because the hotel room was bad or his bed was lumpy, not even because of the game he’d be playing later that evening. No, his particular brand of insomnia wore red hair and fearless eyes and a smile as daring as it was gorgeous.

Kagami.

The man he had known since high school, had hated at first, then grudgingly liked, and eventually fell so deeply in love with Aomine could no longer remember how it felt  _not_  to love him.

The man he’d been with for eight years and who had, a little over eight hours ago, asked Aomine to marry him.

And Aomine hadn’t given him an answer.

His fingers tightened on the rail and he closed his eyes. Kagami had taken his silence better than he would have.

_“You don’t have to give me an answer right away. It’s a big step, I know,” he’d come up behind Aomine, wrapping long arms around his waist and resting that dark red head against his. “We’re both guys and we'll have to go to America to do it and it’s not like we can really tell anyone about, at least no one but our close friends. And yeah it’s scary in a forever kind of way.”_

_Kagami had turned him around then, and the look in the piercing gaze that met his was soft but unwavering. “But I think forever sounds kind of nice, and even if you say no, well I don’t need a ring or a piece of paper to prove what I already know.”_

_“And what’s that?” Aomine had finally found his voice._

_“That you’re stuck with me until we’re old and gray and playing basketball from our wheelchairs,” he gave Aomine that lopsided grin that never failed to touch that place inside him, that place that hadn’t been touched before or even had a name until he met Kagami. “Just think about it, that’s all I want. Okay?”_

He’d thought about it, and thought and thought and thought some more. That’s all he’d been doing since Kagami had said goodbye last night. Because Aomine played for Chiba and Kagami for Hokkaido, they couldn’t stay in the same room. Even though their “friendship” was as well-known as their legendary rivalry, it would still raise eyebrows if the star players of opposing teams shared a hotel suite the night before they were supposed to play each other.

Kagami had left with a kiss and a promise to bring breakfast in the morning. Now it was morning and he should be there any minute and Aomine was torn between wanting to run away and run toward him, waffling between exhilaration that Kagami loved him that much and abject terror _that Kagami loved him that much_. Being responsible for another person’s happiness was heavy, really heavy, and Aomine didn’t know if was the kind of man who would be able to carry such a weight.

He  _did_  know that Kagami would take one look and be able to tell he hadn’t slept, because they were so in sync, because they were so much alike, and then Kagami would get that little wrinkle of concern between his eyes. And Aomine loved that, realized how fucking lucky he was to have someone who knew him better than he knew himself, who could detect his slightest mood without even trying.

There Kagami was, this wild, vibrant man, exciting man who okay yeah had a temper but then so did Aomine, but yeah there he was, strong and talented and Aomine had shit-talked him the very first time they met and yet still Kagami had come to love him, to read him so, so well.

He’d never find anyone else like that, not in his whole life, and Aomine wondered not for the first or even the hundredth time what he’d done to merit the other man—it definitely wasn’t his winning personality—and he yet couldn’t imagine going a single day without either hearing that deep, growly voice or seeing that familiar, attractive face.

Kagami was the blood in his veins and the breath in his lungs and had been since he had looked down into passion-blown red eyes while thrusting deep into Kagami’s body and like a man who had found salvation had felt a frightening joy skitter up his spine and had thought with amazement,  _Shit, I’m in love with him._

“Aomine, I have croissants.”

He jumped, so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard the door open.

Breathing deeply, he turned around. “Out here.”

“Okay, let me just put these on the table.”

Aomine reached back to grab the railing behind and waited. Kagami came out a minute later. Even dressed in a warm-up suit the same lime-green as Hokkaido’s basketball uniforms, he was fucking gorgeous, so gorgeous Aomine’s bones ached at just the sight of him.

“Hey,” Kagami leaned against the sliding glass door frame, staring at him, studying his face.

“Hey.” Aomine tried to smile but didn’t quite pull it off.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Nothing really, just felt like getting some air.”

 _Thinking_.

The last part remained unspoken but Kagami understood all the same. A shadow passed over his face.

“I’m glad you’re giving what I said some thought but I didn’t mean for it to keep you up all night. I should have waited until after our game.”

See, he’d been right. Kagami could see right through him.   

He forced a mocking sneer. “Don’t worry, I’ll still be able to kick your ass up and down the court.”

“Dream on! I still owe you for last time and I plan on getting revenge,” Kagami returned his sneer with a toothy grin, but it slowly faded. “Aomine.”

The way Kagami said his name, all deep and husky, resonated through his entire body. Aomine watched Kagami push away from the door, walking in that determined, aggressive, graceful way that always made him think of sex first, and then basketball.

“Aomine,” Kagami repeated, drawing close enough that he felt the echo of his name on the breath that gently fanned across his lips.

He started to say something, not knowing what it would be, but Kagami stopped him with a kiss.

Maybe he was still off kilter from Kagami’s proposal or maybe he was just getting old, but as Kagami’s lips parted his he wasn’t thinking that Kagami tasted like toothpaste or the coffee he must have had before coming over, no Aomine’s brain was temporarily hijacked by one belonging to a poet because Kagami’s mouth moving against his right then tasted like possibility, tasted like his future, tasted like  _home_.

Closing his eyes, he let go of the railing and put his hands on Kagami’s hips, leaning in until their chests touched and their legs tangled together. They communicated silently on the court, with their drives and leaps and dunks, but this was another way they spoke without speaking, using lips and teeth and mating tongues to communicate all the things they didn’t need actual words to say.

As he caught Kagami’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, his hands moved to Kagami’s back, splaying over wide shoulders, mapping the valley between them, moving down until they found the firm upper swell of Kagami’s ass.

“We probably shouldn’t do this out here,” Kagami chuckled breathlessly against Aomine’s mouth. He was hard, the thick ridge of his cock pressing insistently against Aomine’s groin, which was also stiff and swollen.

Aomine couldn’t resist rolling his hips, lips curving when Kagami groaned and pushed into him and he thought,  _Damn, I’m a fucking idiot_. The answer, the only real answer, had been there all along only he’d been so lost in his own head and insecurities that he couldn’t see it.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Kagami sounded dazed, probably because Aomine gave another slow, languid slide of his hips.

“Yes we should go inside,” he inhaled and stared into Kagami’s eyes, “and yes to, you know, what you asked last night.” His voice was raspy and he felt his face heat because shit this was more embarrassing than he thought it would be.

Kagami blinked, looking stunned as the weight of Aomine’s words sank in, and then he smiled, a bright, relieved, happy and beautiful smile that Aomine felt all the way to his fucking knees.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. So I hope you know what you’re in for because you’ve really done it this time and you’re never get— _mpf_!”

His nervous rambling was cut off by Kagami’s mouth, and then he was being dragged from the balcony and into the room. He bounced a few times when Kagami pushed him onto the bed, and then bit his lip as Kagami followed him down, straddling his waist and leaning over. A rush of breathy sighs and wet kisses and Kagami was sitting up, unzipping his jacket and tossing it away before pulling the t-shirt under it over his head. Aomine watched the show, watched with greedy eyes as each inch of smooth, sexy flesh was revealed. It was like fucking Christmas and his birthday all rolled up in one.

He reached out, brushing his knuckles over bare skin and Kagami sucked in a breath, muscles jumping under Aomine’s touch. It felt good, knowing that he affected the other man with just the slightest suggestion of contact. It felt even better when they were sliding together, skin on skin, and he was moving inside Kagami. His stomach clenched at the thought and a sense of urgency swept over him.

Grabbing Kagami’s waist, he rolled, reversing their positions. He got rid of his own shirt, flinging it carelessly to the floor as he hooked two fingers in the top of Kagami’s waistband and pulled. Kagami lifted his ass of the bed to make it easier and the green pants slid over his hips and off his legs. Since Aomine was already down there, he couldn’t resist nuzzling the soft cotton of Kagami’s boxers, swiping his tongue over the bulge straining the fabric. Even through the material, Kagami’s heat and scent and taste overwhelmed him.

Shuddering, Kagami arched into him, moaning his name. Needing more, he tugged the boxers down, revealing Kagami’s sex. It was thick and hard and begging to be touched, so Aomine did. He stroked it, root to tip, swirling his thumb over the flared head. Drops of pearly liquid dribbled from the slit and he spread it around, listening to the little sounds of pleasure Kagami made.

Kagami leaned up on his elbows to watch and opened his legs wide to Aomine's touch. When they were teenagers it was all awkward fumbling and desperate couplings in the dark, unable to look at each other when it was over without blushing and stammering. But they weren’t teenagers anymore. Kagami enjoyed sex, loved it as much as Aomine did, and he wasn’t afraid to show it. When Kagami’s hand came down over his and began guiding his movements, he felt his own cock swell to painful proportions.

He started to lower his head, started to take Kagami’s weeping shaft into his mouth, but Kagami put a hand in his hair and tugged sharply, drawing his attention upward.

“You can do that later,” Kagami said in a voice all gravelly and low that did terrible, erotic things to Aomine’s dick, “right now I want you to fuck me.”

How could Aomine say no to that? Or more accurately, why the  _hell_  would he say no to that?

Slipping off the bed, he shucked his pants and underwear before grabbing the condoms and lube he’d stashed in the nightstand when he’d checked in—it paid to be prepared for anything. Back on the bed, he opened the lube. Kagami’s gaze tracked his movements then focused on his face, those magnificent, blazing eyes encouraging him to keep going.

Fingers slick, he searched for Kagami’s entrance, smoothing down the crease until he found it, and then slid two deep. Kagami gasped at the penetration, inner walls gripping Aomine’s fingers as he started to grind them.

Though Kagami had stopped him before, he couldn’t help bending his head down to latch onto the tip of Kagami’s dick. He sucked, tasting the sticky saltiness of pre-cum, feeling Kagami squeeze around his fingers. He swirled his tongue over the wide crest, licking it with alternating long and slow strokes as he thrust his fingers in a fast rhythm in and out of Kagami’s ass. He looked at Kagami’s face. It was flushed, lips parted as his breathing quickened. He looked stunning, like sexy work of art.

Aomine wanted to kiss those lips again. Not slowing the movements of his fingers, he came up on one knee to bring his mouth to Kagami’s. He meant it to be soft and quick, but Kagami had other ideas. Strong fingers drove into his hair, yanking him close as Kagami’s tongue pushed aggressively between his lips, lashing against his with a ravaging passion Aomine eagerly met.

His questing fingers, meanwhile, did something right because Kagami broke the kiss with a sharp cry, head rolling back.

“Heh, yeah that’s the sweet spot. You really go crazy when I grind here,” Aomine chuckled softly, burying his face into Kagami’s throat to lave and suck at the sleek skin there while his fingers scraped over that small button again.

Kagami jerked and groaned, collapsing against the bed. “Shut up and just finish it already, dumbass.”

“But I’m having fun,” he purred against the other man’s neck.

He dragged his mouth down to bite at Kagami’s shoulder. The hand not finger-fucking Kagami’s ass skated down his chest, palm sweeping over a nipple that was hard as a gum drop. Aomine knew from experience that it was just as sweet, too, and his mouth watered for another taste. Shifting a little, he closed his lips over the hard point, rolling and flicking it with his tongue, working it gently with his teeth. Kagami moved restlessly underneath him, undulating against his hand and sucking his fingers in deeper.

When he lifted his head, Kagami’s nipple was wet and red as a berry and he just had to give it one last lick.

“Aomine,” Kagami panted, “I mean it, if you don’t hurry up and fuck me I’m going to turn you over and pound  _your_  ass.”

The image that aroused sent a sharp burst of lust straight to Aomine’s groin and he shivered. “Save that thought for later.”

Sitting up, he removed his fingers from Kagami’s ass and retrieved one of the foil packets he’d gotten from the dresser. He held it up to Kagami’s mouth. Kagami met his challenging gaze and set sharp, white teeth to the edge. It was hot as fuck and Aomine had to stroke himself as Kagami jerked his head and ripped the packet open. This was the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with, this sexy, thrilling amazing man.

The realization was so mind-blowing that his fingers shook as he slid the condom over his cock. Once it was in place, he lay on top of Kagami, wedging his hips between the other’s thighs. His hard length nestled against Kagami’s ass but he didn’t enter right away, instead sliding the head of his cock between Kagami’s cheeks.

Kagami glared up at Aomine, lifting his hips in demand. “ _Aomine_.”

Yeah, that was enough teasing. He had to have Kagami, right then, right that second. He reared back, then punched forward. Kagami was so ready for him that he didn’t have to work for it, just slid home as effortlessly as one of his formless shots.

They had been intimate countless times, but this coupling was different, special. Aomine and Kagami weren’t just fucking, weren’t just making love, they were sealing a promise. For a few, trembling moments the earth shuddered on its axis and Aomine’s lungs forgot how to work. Love and wonder and lust and a deep sense of gratitude overwhelmed him, but Kagami wrapped strong legs around his waist and jabbed sharp heels into his ass and whimpered, “ _Move, dammit_ ,” and suddenly the world righted again.

Bracing on his hands, he looked down, captured Kagami’s gaze, and started to move. Kagami moved with him, surging up to meet his thrusts, muscles forged from years of training bunching and flexing, eyes glittering with desire.

“Fucking beautiful,” he heard himself whisper.

“That’s my line, idiot,” Kagami replied throatily. He dug his fingers into Aomine’s back and his nails were pleasurable pinpricks against Aomine’s flesh.

Perspiration coated their skin as he powered against Kagami. He loved this, loved the scents and sounds of their lovemaking, loved watching Kagami’s face as he drowned in pleasure, pleasure that Aomine gave him. Reaching under him, Aomine grabbed Kagami’s ass, drawing that big body tighter against his.

Release beckoned, but he staved it off, not wanting this moment to end, not yet. Aomine wanted to hold Kagami, wanted to feel his lover’s heart pound against his, taste Kagami’s breath on his lips, bury himself in tight, welcoming heat for as long as he could.

Kagami must have felt the same because he cried out, “Wait, shit, Aomine,  _wait_.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna cum.”

Aomine quirked his lips. “I thought that’s what you wanted, begging me to hurry and everything.”

“Yeah,” his eyes fluttered as Aomine rocked into him, “but now I don’t want to. Not yet.”

“But I like making you cum, Kagami,” Aomine shoved deeper, earning a low moan, “I like it a lot. I like it when you explode and your ass squeezes my cock so hard I can’t stop either and I cum so hard inside you that neither of us can walk for hours after.”

Yeah, he wanted to make it last but he also wanted to watch Kagami shatter beneath him like the whole damn world was flying apart. The dueling urges churned through him but he knew the latter was going to win when he felt Kagami quiver at his dark, sensual words.

Rotating his hips, he took Kagami’s cock in his hand and pumped. Kagami growled but still ground up against him. Skin slick, breath uneven, they fucked and rutted like the wild beasts they appeared to be on the court when they faced off against each other. Aomine thrust and thrust until he felt Kagami spasm, felt the milking pull of the other’s muscles as Kagami spurted in his hand. Then he let go, pounding hard and fast, spilling himself inside Kagami, sensation after sensation sizzling along his nerves to pour out of his cock in liquid rush.

“ _Love you, fucking love you so damn much_.” The raw declaration was torn right from his very soul as he came.

Kagami held onto him, rode the waves with him, took Aomine’s love and gave back his own. “Me, too, forever,” he sighed brokenly into Aomine's shoulder.

It took them a long time, longer than normal, to come down from the high. Aomine came back to his senses with a leg thrown over Kagami’s, face burrowed into a sweaty neck, Kagami’s arms around him, holding him as he shook and shuddered and fucking cried like a baby.

He felt a soft kiss press against his forehead. Embarrassed, he hastily dashed the tears off his cheeks and eased back. Kagami spoke before he could.

“I really do love you, you know that don’t you?” Kagami's voice was thick with emotion.

“I kind of got that when you asked me to marry you.” Aomine sounded just as hoarse.

“Dumbass.” The insult was practically an endearment now.

“I love you, too.”

Kagami’s mouth curved. “I kind of got that when you shouted it while banging my ass into the mattress.”

Aomine thumped him on the nose. “Then I guess there’s only one thing left to do.”

“And what’s that?”

“Go another round.” Aomine pulled Kagami on top of him. “But you can do the work this time. My hips are fucking tired.”


End file.
